


Puppet Master

by aftermathangel



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aftermathangel/pseuds/aftermathangel
Summary: Left on his own for the holidays Adam spends some time alone on the closed Glee set. But It turns out he is not as alone as he thinks he is.





	1. I Don't Care

I stretched and sat up straight in my dressing room chair. It still had that new furniture smell and that somehow relaxed me. My eyes had just closed when I heard a faint knocking on the door. I was just about to tell whoever it was to come in when the door opened and Chris stepped in all bundled up to leave. Granted it was still 60 degrees but to us Cali people that’s cold.  

“Are you sure you don’t want to spend the holiday with my family? You’re more than welcome.” He questioned adjusting the messenger bag that was draped over his shoulder. His hair was damp and messy all that product having been washed out quick before he was ready to leave.

“No it’s ok I have a lot of stuff to get caught up on anyway. You deserve to spend time with your family. Besides I’m Jewish remember … I don’t care.” Truthfully I did care but it was a lot easier to act like I didn’t. A lot easier to hide all the hurt and sadness and put on a fake smile.

“You can’t say you don’t care when you have that picture up there, but alright. I’ll see you after the new year then?”

“Yeah Chris … have a good Christmas.”

He gave me a sad smile and then left just as quickly as he arrived. I paused a minute before leaning over to inspect my mirror. Staring at my reflection I saw someone who was completely and utterly drained. Someone who just desperately needed a break. I turned my attention to the pictures I had posted around the border of the mirror. My hand brushed the picture Chris had mentioned and I let out a sigh. We looked so happy in it, our red and white hats on with cheesy smiles on our faces. I could remember that moment like it was yesterday. To be honest I wished I could just stay here in my dressing room. Somewhere where it was quiet and empty. A place where I could be alone and have some solitude … where I wasn’t reminded of what I didn’t have any more wherever I looked. This year I would be alone for the Christmas holiday. Mom was going with Elisse and Neil to New Jersey to meet up with some family that still lived in the area. I didn’t feel like going. It’s not very fun trying to be personable when you feel lost and empty inside. Dad and Amy were going on some cruise to Cabo, some contest prize or something. I hadn’t paid much attention when he was rambling on about it. All I could think about was my amazing beautiful vacation I had, had there. It killed me to think about that. And Sauli … well he had been in Finland for a few months already competing in a televised ice skating competition which he had won. My talented little star … oh how I missed him. I talked to him almost every day but it wasn’t the same. When I found out everyone would be gone there was a minute where I thought that I should get a plane ticket and surprise him in Finland. But I couldn’t put him on the spot like that. It wouldn’t be fair to his family … or to him. I stood up and stretched, my joints cracking with the motion. I grabbed my bag and headed out into the long winding hallways. Most of the lighting was dimmed as everyone had gone home already for their holiday, it seemed as though I was the last one there. I headed down a few hallways until I finally ended up in the set that was used for Kurt & Rachael’s apartment. I walked over to the couch and grabbed out my iPad to read before throwing my bag on the chair nearby. Sinking down into the oversized coach cushions I allowed myself to get immersed in the fantasy of a world so much different than the one I inhabited … so much better. Before I knew it I had been reading for 2 straight hours. I only stopped then because I could’ve sworn I heard a noise from somewhere out in the hallway. I sat up straight and turned my ear toward the doorway listening. The door slowly opened and I sighed putting my attention back on my book without looking over.

“Chris I said it was ok … you can go home. I’ll be fine really ...” The lights turned off and I felt a thin fabric arm being draped along my neck resting on my shoulder. I stiffened up and let out a sigh. “Come on Chris go put the puppet back before he gets damaged you know how they are with them. I’ll get hell for that.”

The arm didn’t leave my shoulder, instead it moved in front of my neck and slowly slid underneath the collar of my shirt. Just when I was about to grab at the puppet I felt my hands gently but firmly being yanked together and handcuffed with the most sophisticated handcuffs I had ever seen. It seemed as though they had a time release on them instead of requiring a key.

“Chris what the hell?!?”

The arm slid down my chest and slowly made its way down to my crotch lightly caressing the outline of my dick with feather light touches. Was it weird that it was actually turning me on? The arm pulled away and I heard footsteps moving across the hardwood floor. I couldn’t make out who it was as they were just a shadow but the way this person walked DEFINITELY didn’t look like Chris. I gulped and soon they made their way back over to me. I probably should’ve been scared but I was more curious than anything. Plus I hadn’t been laid in months and I was desperate to see where this was heading. Gloved hands roughly grabbed at my belt throwing it to the floor once it was finally unlatched. I was about to speak when I felt my jeans and underwear being pulled down just enough to release my dick. The room was cold and made me shiver but only for a second before the head was engulfed with his mouth. I moaned in gratitude as his tongue swirled around the tip before he took me all the way in. Then without warning he started bobbing feverously like his life depended on it. God damn whoever it was they were AMAZING. I was just about to climax when I heard footsteps coming from out on the set. As if on cue he stuffed me back in my underwear and re-belted my jeans on my hips. He lightly kissed my stomach gently taking a bit of flesh in his teeth before pulling away. He reached forward and punched something into the handcuffs before starting to walk away.

“Hey … wait.” I stuttered out my words raspy and ragged. He stopped and semi turned back toward me. “You can umm … come back to my house. I mean if you want to that is. Red Meadow Condos … #1352.”

He didn’t say anything just looked at me a moment before hurriedly leaving. Not even a minute later the handcuffs unlocked and right when I freed my hands the door opened and security shined a flashlight in the room.

“Oh Adam … it’s just you. The alarm was trigged and thought some gleek broke on set or something. I didn’t know you were still here.”

“Yeah …. I was just reading.” I muttered looking down on my massive erection Christ how the fuck was I supposed to get past him with this?

“Was someone here with you I thought I saw someone leaving here?” He has his eyebrows raised in confusion or suspicion? I wasn’t exactly sure and I couldn’t differentiate.

Shit think Adam think … it would’ve been a lot easier without all the blood rushing to my dick. “Oh yeah … my friend stopped by before he left for the airport, wanted to exchange presents quick.”

“Well if everything is ok I’m going to head out. Have to catch a flight. I’ll let the alarm company know there is still someone on set. When you leave can you just arm it?”

“Oh if you’re leaving I can just leave now too. This way you can arm it and make sure it’s set right..”

He nodded and with a quick ‘Merry Christmas’ I hurried out the room using my bag to attempt to mask my raging erection.


	2. You Win

It seems like it took an hour for me to get back to the condo when it reality it probably only took 15 minutes. I headed up to my floor expecting to see him waiting for me at my door. When the elevator opened I was disappointed to see nobody in the hallway. I trudged to my door and walked inside throwing my bag on the coach and stripping off my clothes on the way to the bedroom. It seemed as though I was going to have to curl up in bed and make best friends with my hand again. I laid down and slid down the blankets before grabbing my remote and started scrolling through the porn on my on demand. So many choices and so little time. Suddenly a blindfold was pulled over my eyes. I yelped and flung my arms up trying to grab it off.

“Hey what the fuck!?!”

A soft touch on my stomach followed by sensuous kisses calmed down my frantic grabbing as I realized it was the guy from the set.

“Wha … wait how did you get …”

He put his finger over my mouth in an effort to quiet me down. I did and soon he started kissing his way down my body ending up on my thighs. He dragged his tongue on my flesh delivering long moan inducing strokes. Lubed up fingers stroked my entrance and I gasped out in shock. Did this guy really think he was going to fuck me? I tried to be dominant in response but somehow this stranger had taken the words straight from me.

“No … no you … you can’t … You mustn’t …. OH FUCK!!” I moaned as he entered two fingers deep inside my hole thrusting and turning like I was some kind of stubborn lock he had to get open. God dammit he was fucking amazing.

Before I could say anything more he plowed his dick into my aching hole with reckless abandon. For such a tiny guy he pinned me on the mattress leaving me a babbling incoherent mess.

“Oh fuck me … harder ohhh yesss like that. God that is so fucking GOOD!!!”

Streams of warm sticky cum shot in my ass and right afterward I finally exploded coating my stomach in jizz. He brought his face down to my stomach and lovingly licked everything off in such a way that a lion would groom his mate. He collapsed tiredly on my chest his body heaving with every breath. I tried to reach up to remove the blindfold but he grabbed my arms gently holding them down.

“Ok … you win. We’ll have it your way, I won’t take it off.”

His hand reached up tenderly caressing my face. Right then I was the happiest I had been in weeks. Not just because of the sex but because I felt loved, appreciated … wanted. I just wished I knew who he was.

“So … can I ask who you are now.” I went to feel his face and he quickly got up spooked. I immediately regretted it. “Hey … it’s ok, I’m sorry. Please come back here?”

I lowered my arms on the bed at my sides and a minute later he hesitantly walked back over curling his clothed body against me. His breathing subsided and he just laid there completely content.

“Are you going to stay here? You can you know …” I could feel him lift his torso off my chest and soon felt him drawing letters on my chest.

“N-O, oh you’re not … “ I pouted and seeing it he gently caressed my face again. He then continued with his writing. “B-U-T … I … C-A-N … C-O-M-E … B-A-C-K … T-O-M-O-R-R-O-W? Yes please do … I’m kinda here alone.”

Tears left my eyes even though I didn’t want them to. I thought he wouldn’t notice because of the blindfold but they managed to trail down beneath it. He wiped them away and gently kissed my forehead before standing up.

“I guess this is goodbye for now then? When tomorrow?”

Fingers drew two 1’s on my abdomen and then just like that he was gone. I pulled the covers up and somehow managed to fall asleep.


	3. Miss You

I woke up and stretched grabbing at my phone to check the time. Upon glancing at it I noticed two things, it was already 9:45am and Sauli had texted me. I smiled as I pulled it up, I always loved getting morning texts from him.

_Hey, sorry I didn’t text you the last few days. I went to Lapland with the fam. How did glee go yesterday? I’m sure you nailed it :)_

I knew I had to get done but first I took a few minutes to text Sauli back.

_No problem hope you had a wonderful time. It was good we got everything done we needed to before break. Stayed on set awhile last night it was nice and quiet. Then some guy showed up and well … nevermind not gonna go into detail ;)_

We always discussed our sex lives with each other it wasn’t weird or awkward at all which was a huge relief. I placed the phone back on the nightstand and got up. The second I got up I winced in discomfort, damn my ass hurt. I managed to get into the bathroom and took a quick shower. I stood in front of the mirror after fussing with my hair trying to get it just right which was turning out to be a complete disaster. It was about 10:40am once I finished and walked back into my room. My phone was flashing that I had a new text so I decided to check it to pass the time. It was from Sauli and I couldn’t help but giggle reading it.

_You’re such a perv :P You’ll have to tell me EVERY juicy detail once I get home, only 16 more days. I can’t wait to see you. <3_

_Oh you know you’ll hear ALL about it haha :P I can’t wait either … I miss you. <3_

I sent my text and got up putting my phone in my pocket. I didn’t need to be thinking anymore about my ex right now when I was about to meet up with this mystery guy again. It was 11am and he still wasn’t there … obviously punctuality wasn’t one of his strong suits, but really I had no right to talk. My fans didn’t call me latebert for nothing. Fifteen minutes passed and I started pacing the floor. I happened to walk by the door and noticed a piece of paper underneath it. I pulled it up and started to read the typed note.

**Come meet me up on the roof.**

I quickly grabbed a jacket and my keys and excitedly tapped the up button for the elevator. When it arrived I was happy to find that there was nobody else in it. I figured there wouldn’t be anyone up there, it was supposed to be unseasonably cold today. Californians and cold don’t mix … not at all. Plus most people were spending time with their family … it was Christmas Eve. The elevator reached the top floor and I took a deep breath before walking out on the roof. I walked past the empty pool and then I saw him. He was standing looking over the edge with his back to me hoodie pulled up over his head. He was so tiny even more so than I realized. I walked closer and giggled.

“For as tiny as you are you sure are strong and feisty. My ass is killing me …”

I heard a tiny giggle coming from the guy but he didn’t turn toward me. I reached him and gently put my hand on his shoulder. He took a deep breath and slowly turned toward me. When I saw who it was my mouth dropped in shock and surprise.

“Sauli?!?”

“Hi …” His sheepish smile make my heart melt and I found myself snuggling him close in my arms. I just stood there holding him the cold air blowing against us.

“What … I mean why are you here? I thought you were going to stay with your family for the holiday? I really missed you.”

“I was … but when Leila called me and said you were going to be alone I just had to come back. I could only imagine how sad you were and I couldn’t do that to you. I really missed you too … more than you know.”

“I can guess seeing the way you attacked me last night.” He giggled and playfully nipped at my neck. I picked him up and he wrapped his body snuggling into me like he had done so many times before. I carried him back to my condo and sat on the couch him still peacefully snuggling up against me. It felt so good having him in my arms … so right. But I knew I needed some questions answered. “Sauli … why didn’t you tell me it was you yesterday?”

He sat there quiet for a minute thinking before speaking up again. “Well … security scared me, and then I saw how anxious you were to have sex with what you thought was a complete stranger. I thought you didn’t care about me anymore. I was actually not going to come today just stay hidden at the hotel so nobody realized I was here already. But then when you texted me that you missed me I knew that I had to come see you … let you know the truth.”

“I could never not care about you or love you. I just hadn’t had any and I was desperate to not be alone. I didn’t want anyone else to know how miserable I felt knowing that nobody was going to be here. I mean Chris invited me to go to his family’s with him but I didn’t want to intrude. It didn’t feel right. I just wanted to feel wanted … I’m sorry I made you feel that I don’t care. That is so not the case …” Tears spilled down my cheeks landing on his shoulder.

He frowned lightly brushing away the tears gently placing kisses on my cheeks. “Hey don’t cry … it’s ok.”

“No it’s not … I love you … so much. I wake up every morning sick to my stomach wondering how I’ll get thru the day without you by my side. Every night I lay in bed alone and cry myself to sleep cursing myself for ever letting you go …” I hung my head ashamed of letting him see how weak I had become. He lifted up my face and started kissing me. It wasn’t aggressive or wanted to lead to something more … it was just showing me that he felt the same. He pulled away and snuggled up on my lap letting out a deep yawn. “You tired?”

“Umm hum … didn’t sleep last night.” He yawned and rested his head peacefully on my shoulder. I couldn’t imagine that it was comfortable but it seemed as though he just wanted to be close and as did I.

“At all?!?”

“No … too anxious over today to sleep.”

“Well then let’s go sleep. I could use a nap too.” I stood up holding him and carried him over to the bed before leaving the room for a moment to change into a pair of sweatpants. Sauli was still bundled up in his hoodie and I looked at him puzzled. “Are you that cold Sauli?”

“Yeah … until I’m in your arms again.”

I walked over and slid off the hoodie leaving him in his sweats and t-shirt. He snuggled up on my bare chest and not even 5 minutes later was out cold. I didn’t end up sleeping much maybe only about 2 hours total. I spent the rest of the time just staring at him, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest. The way the sunlight from the window danced upon his face. He ended up sleeping for just about 6 hours. He looked up at me with squinted still sleepy eyes and gave me one of his love drunk smiles that I so missed.

“Such a sleepy baby you are my love. It’s already 6:45pm.” I teased lightly kissing at his cheeks.

“Damn I slept long … sorry Addy.” He sat up next to me stretching his joints cracking with the movement.

“Oh please sunshine … no problem at all. You know I love holding you … I missed this.”

“I … missed it too.” I caught his hesitation and frowned. He noticed and leaned upward a look of sadness on his face.

“What’s wrong?”

“I got a modeling contract Adam …” Modeling was his dream and I couldn’t believe that he hadn’t told me before this.

“Oh my god that’s wonderful Sauli! I’m so very proud of you. I knew you could do it!”

“Thanks … it’s just that I’m going to be gone or busy more. It was bad enough as it was, now it will just be worse.” He hung his head tears spilling out of his eyes looking completely broken heart laid bare to the world.

“It’ll be ok Sauli … if you want to be with me we’ll make it work. I’ll do whatever it takes to call you mine again.”

“I do … I really do.” He looked at me with his baby blues and I nuzzled into his neck playfully kissing his flesh. I flipped him underneath me and started tickling him. He was writhing and wiggling all over the bed a disheveled giggling mess. “Stop … Addy ….. stooooppppp.”

I stopped and hovered over him then attacked his neck biting at it causing moans to escape his mouth. I accidentally bit too hard and blood spilt down his bare flesh. He yelped in surprise and I licked the blood away lightly kissing the area to soothe it.

“All better baby.” I mused lightly massaging the spot with the tip of my thumb.


	4. Forget About Me

As I leaned upwards and my vision went blurry and the next thing I knew I was waking up cold and alone in a bed. My brain was so confused … it was all a dream? I looked around and saw an unfamiliar hospital looking room. Why was I so disoriented and where the hell was I?!? I went to sit up and immediately regretted it, I felt as though I was on a tilt a whirl. I let out a yelp and the door swung open and a nurse came running in speaking a language that seemed vaguely familiar. I scrunched up my face knowing there was something VERY familiar about whatever language she was speaking. But I just could not place it.

“I’m sorry … I don’t understand.”

“Oh … English?”

“Yes … yes English.”  Suddenly I became aware of the intense pain radiating from everywhere on my body and allowed the nurse to gently bring me back down before she ran off apparently to find someone to translate.

While I waited I started to remember what had happened. I went to surprise Sauli at his parent’s house for Christmas. When I arrived at the house he was sitting curled up on some guys lap giving him passionate kisses. He noticed me at the window but I ran off. From then on I didn’t remember what happened all I knew was it couldn’t have been good. A knock at the door interrupted my swirling thoughts and a different nurse walked in. At least this one could speak English and pretty well at that.

“How are you feeling?”

“Not good … not good … at all.” I grunted as another wave of pain soared thru my body.

“You were in a very bad accident. You’re very lucky … very lucky indeed. You have to stay laying down, don’t try to sit.”

“What happened?”

“From what we can piece together you were out drinking heavily and when you left the bar. You tried to cross a street and a car hit you. It was going pretty fast according to the guy who called in the accident. He was very worried about you, he’s still in the waiting room and it’s been 3 weeks. He only leaves for short time to get cleaned up, eat something, and get changed.”

“Who is he?” I questioned confused about who would care THAT much to insist on keeping watch.

“I believe his name is Sauli? He says that he knows you. I can go get him, yes?” I hesitated a moment but then nodded in agreement. She smiled and left the room. About 2 minutes later Sauli came rushing in the room a worried mess.

“I’m so glad you’re awake. You had me so worried.” I didn’t say anything just laid there listening to the slow beeping of my heart rate monitor and IV machine.  He stood there awkwardly with his hands in his jean pockets. “I’m sorry Adam … I didn’t want you to find out that way.”

“Nothing for you to be … sorry about.” I avoided eye contact and readjusted my head on my pillow.

“I came looking for you … I saw you … get hit.” I looked at him seeing the tears falling from his eyes. I didn’t realize he had seen it happen … that had to of been awful. “I thought you were gone … you had your eyes closed, weren’t breathing. They brought you back in the ambulance on the ride here.”

“I wish they wouldn’t have …” I mumbled it under my breath not necessarily wanting Sauli to hear it but he did anyway. He looked at me with a disappointed look on his face.

“ADAM! How could you say that?!? Why would you say that?!?”

“What do I have … to live for? I don’t have … anyone.”

“You have your fans … you have me.”

I let out a frustrated grunt and closed my eyes. “I’m in a lot of pain … I don’t really feel up to … having company.”

“If you need me I’ll be out in the waiting room. Just have them come get me.” He reached over gently rubbing my arm and as good as it felt it broke my heart.

“You don’t need … to stay. It’s not necessary.”

“I know, but I want to.”

I just wanted him to go home, go back to his boyfriend and forget about me. But I knew that would never happen. I closed my eyes aware that he was still standing at the doorway keeping watch over me. They must’ve thought I was sleeping because Sauli started talking in English with a doctor who had entered the doorway.

“Dr. Turner … Does he know yet?”

“No … no he doesn’t.”

“I want to be here when he is told. He’s not going to take it well … not at all.” I could hear him crying and then the doctor comforting him.

“He’ll be ok … he’ll just need some time.”

“This is all my fault … if I would’ve stayed with him none of this would’ve happened …” His sobs bubbled out heavy and wild and it hurt to hear him break down like that. What the hell were they talking about?

“You can’t blame yourself Sauli. It’s not anybody’s fault it was an accident. Go get something to eat while he sleeps alright? You have to take care of yourself.”

I heard a bit more sniffling and then footsteps walking away. A moment later another set of footsteps walked over to me and I could hear the doctor fiddling with my IV. I was just about to open my eyes and ask what it was they were talking about when I finally zonked out. I woke up to the most excruciating pain I had ever felt in my whole entire life. I cried out and was immediately comforted by Sauli who for whatever reason had decided to stay in my room instead of the waiting area.

“You’re ok …. Shhh you’re ok.”

He fiddled with the morphine pump and pushed the button sending much needed relief my way. It helped lessen the pain but I still laid there sobbing not even sure where the pain was originating. Sauli was right at the bedside gently running his fingers thru my hair trying to calm me down.

“Sauli … please …. go home.” I pleaded my vision blurred by the tears.

“I’m not going anywhere ok? Not until your better.”

“But … your boyfriend …”

“Don’t worry about him. He’s fine with this … he understands. He was here for a while with me, even donated some blood for you.”

I looked at him with pain filled eyes and slowly watched his eyes fill with tears as well. It killed me seeing him cry I didn’t want him to cry over me. “Please … don’t cry. It … kills me when you … cry.”

“I’m sorry … I just want you better. This is all my fault …”

“No … if it’s anyone’s fault … it’s mine. I was the one … who got drunk …” I winced in pain again and clenched my fist as a wave of pain soared thru my body.

Sauli rubbed my cheek trying to be of some sort of assistance, trying to make it better in whatever little way he could. “What hurts?”

“I don’t know … just everywhere. Sauli … what were you talking … to the doctor about? I heard you … before I went to sleep.”

“It was nothing …” He looked down like he was hiding something and I gently grabbed his arm.

“Please … tell me?”

“I can’t … I can’t do it …” He clenched his fist and let out a deep sob that shook his whole body.

“Do what? If I need to know something …. I would rather you … than them.”

He let out a sigh and looked into my eyes. Tears were welling up in them before he even started to speak. “It was a really bad accident Adam. The car was speeding and didn’t even stop. There was so much blood everywhere. There was a lot of damage to your right leg … they tried to save it …”

“Tried? What do you … mean tried?”

He bit his lip and slowly moved the blanket away revealing a wrapped bloodied stump where my leg had been. I couldn’t talk, I couldn’t even think. It sounded like a train was whooshing past my ears and nothing else was there. I just laid there frozen not able to do anything.

“Adam?” He had a startled look on his face waiting for me to do something … anything.

“Just … go.” He eyes widened in concern and he went to rub my arm but I pushed him away. “Please Sauli … just go.

“I’m here for you. I just want you to know that.”

I just stared at the wall and ignored him until he left.


	5. Progress

I refused to utter a word for the 4 weeks I was mostly bedridden. Sauli stopped in the room often to see me and would just sit there for hours at my bedside. A constant reassuring presence even if I didn’t acknowledge his being there. At least I was able to have them incline the bed so I could sit upright and not be in so much agony. It was nice being able to look out the window and at least see the sun. It was the first day they were going to allow me out my room. They brought in crutches and with some help from the nurses I was able to get myself upright on them. I had been practicing in my room for the last week or so but it was still tricky for me to get upright. Once up I could maneuver pretty well. The point of me heading out of the room was to go for therapy to get stronger, and they were going to have me try out my new prosthesis. I hobbled out into the hallway and we started our journey down the main hallway on the floor. I had to go past a waiting room filled with people and all their eyes immediate fell on me and my missing leg. I couldn’t understand what they were saying but their gazes, points and hushed tones spoke all too well. We got to the physical therapy room and I noticed that Sauli was sitting there waiting for me. They had a chair for me right at the end of the parallel bars. They brought out the prosthesis and I shuddered … this was going to be my new life. They started to show me how to attach it and put the liner and socks on my stump. They attached my new “limb” and I could hear the click that it was in place. The therapist looked at me and smiled.

“Let’s try to stand ok? Hold on to the bars.”

I really didn’t want to do this but I had no choice. I stood up tightly grabbing the bars. Even just standing was very uncomfortable. The therapist had her hands underneath my arms keeping me steady but I still felt uneasy. “Do you feel up to trying a couple steps? Nice and easy don’t rush it.”

Trying to mask the pain I half nodded and took a small step grabbing the bars to support my weight. I looked up and noticed that Sauli was standing on the other side of the bars coaxing me with a smile on his face. I hadn’t seen him smile in so long, I knew I had to get to him … somehow. I got about halfway there and didn’t know how I could take another step I was in so much pain. I wanted so much to give up. Sauli could see that and started cheering for me.

“You can do it Adam. Just a few more steps. I’m so proud of you!”

Easy for him to say … a couple more steps. I bit down on my lip and when I stepped with my prosthetic leg I slid and ended up on my ass. They all gasped and rushed to me but I had, had enough.

“No more … I don’t want this. I don’t want ANY OF THIS!!!!!”

I grabbed at the prosthetic yanking it off my leg and tossed it aside having it go sliding halfway across the room. Then I just sat there and cried, all the tears I had bottled up and held back came sloshing out … I had no control. I wasn’t alone long though. Sauli had sat down on the floor with me and took me in his arms just letting me cry. I clung to him sobbing … what was I going to do? Everyone left the room giving us a few minutes alone and I looked in Sauli’s eyes speaking to him for the first time since I found out.

“I can’t do this …”

He looked at me and took my face in his hands. “You can … and you will. I believe in you. I know you’re stronger than this.”

“It hurts Sauli … it hurts really bad.” I gripped at my stump painfully as it throbbed in agony. Sauli’s hand soon joined mine gently rubbing soothing circles.

“I know, and it will. But every day you’ll make a bit more progress and soon it won’t hurt as much. Then it will get to a point it won’t hurt at all. I know you Adam better than most and you just can’t give up this easily. I’ll be here with you every step of the way.”

“I … I love you Sauli.” I didn’t care if he was dating someone or not. I wanted him to know how much what he had been doing meant to me.

“I know … and I love you.”

He kissed my forehead and then stood up helping me over to the chair. I gestured to the prosthesis and he brought it over and helped me get it back on. He stood right in front of me as I got up to stand and slowly backed up little by little as I took itty bitty baby steps. I got to the end of the bars and he smiled in complete excitement hugging me. I wanted to hug him back but I knew I couldn’t let go. He could sense my hesitation and slowly took my right arm from the bar using his body weight to support me placed it on his shoulder. Finally feeling steady, I let go of the bar with my left and placed it around his waist. I took a deep breath enjoying the feeling of standing for the first time since the accident. With Sauli’s help I was able to make amazing progress. In fact he had training to become my therapist. We had a little therapy room constructed in my new little house and I was finally released from the hospital. I was able to walk the parallel bars with no problem but I still felt a bit shaky not holding onto anything. There was a small lake in the backyard and every afternoon Sauli would help me walk out there where we would sit and enjoy the breeze. As long as he was with me I felt ok … as long as he was with me I felt safe. I had started to manage around the house using a cane on my right side as a little extra support. That’s how I was able to manage when he wasn’t there. Every day at noon Sauli would let himself in and then we would go do therapy and have lunch together before going outside for a little while. Sometimes if it was nice we would take our lunch out there. It was about 2 months after I was released from the hospital and I was sitting in the living room waiting for Sauli. At around 2pm he showed up. As soon as he walked into the living room I could tell that something was seriously wrong. He had bruises all over his face and trailing down underneath his shirt collar.

“Oh my god Sauli! What happened?!?”

“Derrek … he was drunk. It was like he took all the anger and frustration he felt toward me from the past 4 months and exploded on me. He was so angry when I went to leave and attacked me. He tried to choke me …”

“He’s mad about this … isn’t he …? Even though I already figured I knew the answer I had to ask anyway. Sauli nodded and I opened my arms as he walked over. The bruises looked absolutely awful and he winced as I gently ran my finger over the biggest one on his neck. “I’m sorry … about everything.”

“No … this is NOT your fault. No matter what he thinks I would do this all again if I had it to do over.”

“Are you ok? Do you need to go to the hospital?”

“No … I think I’m ok. Let’s go do your therapy.”

“No … let’s not. You’re upset let’s take the day off. You just sit here and rest I’ll get us something to eat.

I could tell he was more upset and in a LOT more pain than he was letting on. I could tell from his eyes alone.  Using the cane, I got into the kitchen and put a pizza in the oven. Once we finished eating I went to take care of the garbage and when I walked back in the living room Sauli had his shirt off inspecting the damage. Along with the new bruising there were older faded bruising everywhere. He noticed I was in the room and quickly replaced his shirt.

“It’s only when he drinks. It’s ok …”

“No … it’s not. It’s not ok Sauli.” I walked over and he broke down crying. The pain and hurt he had hid from me broke my heart. I sat down on the couch allowing him to snuggle up against me.

“Now you know why I try to stay here so long. You’re the only one who makes me feel safe … I know you’d never hurt me.”

“Never baby … you stay right here I won’t let anything happen to you.” I gently nuzzled his forehead gently leaving kisses as he let out a relaxed sigh.

“I’m so tired … I haven’t been sleeping well.”

“Well then come on …” I got up slowly and extended my left arm to him to follow me. He took my hand and we walked into my bedroom. I sat on the edge of the bed and removed the prosthesis before laying down. Sauli sat down next to me and slowly removed the shirt. Finally I was able to inspect the damage close up. Almost his full chest was covered with bruises of different colors and ages. He sniffled and I kissed his lips to calm him. Lightly I ran my fingers thru his hair softly singing to him. That was how I was ALWAYS able to get him to sleep. He looked at me and smiled … it was the first time I had sung since the accident. He took one last look at me and then his eyes peacefully closed and his gentle snores filled the room.


	6. The Puppet Master

About 7pm he woke up and looked over at me with the precious sleepy smile I had so desperately missed.

“Well look who’s up. You have a nice sleep?” I chuckled at his bedhead lightly massaging his temples with my thumbs.

“Umm hum …” He leaned upwards a bit and started kissing me. God it felt amazing … and so very right. Once he stopped I moved downward gently placing butterfly kisses on all the bruises. “I love you Adam … I love you soo much.”

“Even with only 1 ½ legs?” I mused cocking my head to the side quizzically.

“Even if you had no legs.”

He gently laid down on top of me wincing a bit from the pressure on his chest but then he snuggled in close lightly kissing my neck. My hands moved up to his ass cheeks and I lightly massaged them with my fingertips. I got closer to his hole and he winced.

“What?”

“He’s been getting one of his friends to rape me. They tie me down and … please let me stay here with you?”

“Of course you’d be staying here whether you wanted to or not sunshine. Can I see?”

He nodded and carefully got off me laying on his belly next to me. I slowly slid his jeans and underwear down and when I saw what was in front of me I was in shock. His skin was as red as a tomato and there were cuts everywhere filled with dried up blood.

“It’s bad … isn’t it?”

“Yeah … it’s bad. Baby I have to get you to the hospital it’s infected. Come on …”

I helped him up and hobbled out to my car with him behind me. I had gotten a car with a hand break so I was still able to drive … I just didn’t like doing it unless I absolutely needed to. He got in the passenger side and about 15 minutes later we were at the hospital. They went to take him in a room right away but wouldn’t let me go with.

“He needs to come with me!”

“Is he family?” His nurse gave me a once over annoyingly. 

“He’s my boyfriend …”

“I’m sorry he can’t come with … it’s against hospital policy until they have you settled.”

Fear filled his precious face and I rubbed him arm.

“You’ll be ok Sauli … I’m right here. I’ll be in just as soon as I can I promise.” It took about an hour but then finally allowed me back to him. I walked in the room and he was sleeping. I sat next to the bed holding his hand and about 15 minutes later in walked Derrek. I immediately pushed the call button and got up in his face.

“Don’t you come near him!!”

“Get out of my way cripple I’m here to see my boyfriend.”

“No you’re not. You’re the reason he’s here!!” I tried to block him from entering the room but he roughly slammed me to the ground causing me to hit my head. Sauli woke up and started screaming so Derrek flew over covering his mouth and nose so that he couldn’t get any air.

“Shut the fuck up you stupid little bastard. So help me god if you get anyone in here I’ll kill you.” The room was spinning but I knew that Sauli needed my help. I managed to get myself to my feet and walk over to him. I reached him when the security and nurses got to the room. He grabbed me and held a knife to my neck. The jagged edges flirted with my flesh and I held my breath afraid to let my neck expand even a centimeter. “Take another step and he gets it.”

Sauli started screaming hysterically not wanting me to get hurt. I made ‘shhhhh’ noises trying to calm him but it didn’t work. All it succeeded in was having the blade pressed in tighter to my skin. A couple drops of blood ran down my neck and Sauli just kept crying out.

“Please stop!!!! I’ll come home with you … I’ll do anything. Just don’t … hurt him …”

He released the knife a bit from my skin.

“Alright I’m going to let him go. You are coming with me. Anyone comes at me and I’ll kill him got it?”

The second he loosened his grip I turned and threw him off balance grabbing the knife. I held him down long enough for security to handcuff him and immediately walked over to Sauli who was still hysterical on the bed.

“It’s ok … I’m ok. Don’t cry.”

“Adam your hand!”

I looked down and noticed that the knife had sliced my left palm open pretty good to the point I could tell it definitely needed stitches. He started crying more that he realized I was hurt and I gently rubbed his cheek as they started working on my hand.

“It’s just a cut baby. I’d give up my life for you … to make sure you’re safe. This … this is nothing. Come on now calm down I’m ok …”

He finally settled down and the blood pressure monitor finally stopped its annoying whaling. They finished with my hand and I walked over sitting on the edge of the bed. He took my hand in his and gently kissed it.

“Does it hurt?”

“A little but it’s nothing.” He went to open his mouth but I put my finger over his lips then kissed him to shut him up. “I’m ok … are you ok?”

“I’ll be ok … they gave me some cream and a shot. They want to keep me till morning … will you stay?”

“Of course.”

I curled up in the chair in the corner and soon we were both fast asleep. It was amazing how much strength I pulled from Sauli when he was with me. With his constant presence I continued to make amazing strides soon no longer needing the cane to walk. We moved back to LA and its warmth and Sauli was just so thrilled. My glamberts were so excited that I was pretty much back to my old self. If you didn’t know about the accident you might not be able to tell from first glance. I was lying in bed with his head face down on my chest and arm draped across it. He woke up and gently kissed my abdomen slowly making his way up to my lips.

“Mmm … that’s nice. Good morning baby.” I mumbled sleep still audible on my lips.

“Good morning indeed …” He smiled at me and I couldn’t help but flip him over playfully pinning him underneath me attacking his neck with kisses as he giggled beneath me. Leaning upward I admired his face with the sunlight from the open blinds glowing on his cheeks. He noticed me staring and scrunched up his face in confusion. “What?”

“Nothing … just admiring you. You’re gorgeous …”

“Baby … you’re making me blush.”

“Good … it’s adorable. Thank you for always being here sunshine. I wouldn’t be here today if it wasn’t for you.”

“Anytime …” He whispered with a yawn as I lightly flopped on my back bringing him with me. As soon as he was comfortable, he reached down tenderly caressing my stump. It used to embarrass me but I was so used to it now. He smirked at me and then got up out of bed giving me a good view of his perfect ass as he scampered out of the room. He walked back in with my puppet on his arm. I giggled as he walked over and leaned over top of me. I had told him about the dream I had in the hospital so he liked to replay it at times so it actually was real. Thank god Glee had given me the puppet because I don’t think they would want it back. “You just relax … let me take care of you.”

He used the puppet to gently nip at the flesh of my chest slowly moving downward to my legs then back up. He stayed at my thighs awhile and then made the puppet look at my hardening cock. He opened the mouth to convey joy which made me crack up until he clenched the mouth on my cock furiously bobbing to the point I thought his arm would fall off. I was just about to blow when he stopped his assault completely lightly tossing the puppet over on the chair. I looked up at him raised my eyebrow heaving for breath.

“Turn …” He commanded sternly. I gave him a questioning look but did as he asked. His hands caressed my bare cheeks and made me shudder god just his touch got me sometimes. I was about to question what he was doing when I felt his cold wet tongue probing my entrance.

“Oh fuck Sauli … ohhhh just like that fuckkk god dammit!!

His tongue entered me furiously and it only took minutes for me to blow my load all over the sheets. He stopped and massaged up my back finally laying down on it and tenderly kissing my shoulder blades cooing at me.

“Was that good for my baby …” He cooed playfully as I giggled still breathless beneath him.

“Good? Fuck that was amazing. You’re the tongue and puppet master.”


End file.
